


The lost adventures of Sam and his angel

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Imaginary' friend Gabriel, Guardian Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Memory Loss, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: Gabriel has always been Sam’s guardian angel, and has been protecting and watching over him since he was born. Sam grew up with this goofy best friend and protector that only he could see, but when he turned 10, Gabriel had to disappear and erase all the memories Sam had of him in order to protect him. Now, twenty years later, Sam encounters the archangel again after he rescues them from asmodeus, and suddenly gets his memory back. Fluff and a reunion for the ages ensue.





	The lost adventures of Sam and his angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt I've gotten and I'm so grateful to be trusted with it.  
> You can find the prompt here https://justanothersamlicker.tumblr.com/post/182586440065/gabriel-has-always-been-sams-guardian-angel-and

_No one had given Gabriel the order to look after the youngest Winchester, but he had taken it upon himself to be the boys guardian as soon as the news traveled that Lucifer's true vessel was born. It was unfair, the pressures put on that baby the second it was born. He decided to keep tabs on Sam, not interfering unless he really had too._  
_That day came sooner than he had expected. The cries of a six months old baby in immediate danger rang through his head one night. He flew over in a hurry, from a corner he was hiding in, he could see how baby Sammy was put into the arms of Dean Winchester as their mother was burning on the ceiling above his crib._  
 _He was too late. The boy lost the loving family he had deserved to grow up in._

_At least he could stop both boys from becoming orphans, he figured as he looked at their father, frozen in shock next to the crib. Gabriel rose to a size outside of his vessel, tall enough to hold up the ceiling as the weight of a burned and broken roof burrowed down on the burning and cracked support beams. He cleared a way through the fire for John to safely run though. As soon as the father made it out safely Gabriel retreated back to his burned out vessel, flying off to somewhere where he could heal it from the burns and cuts it had suffered. The wounds hurt, but not as much as the fact that the hurt and devastation of Sammy's life had already started._

 

_\--------_

 

Sam looked at the broken angel next to him in his room of the men of letters bunker. He still couldn't understand what had happened. Gabriel had died in front of their eyes, and still Ketch had dragged him into the bunker three days ago, alive. He was alive, but that was all he was, there was nothing left of the strong and confident archangel Sam knew. Even now that they had taken out the threads holding Gabriel's lips sewn closed, the angel just wouldn't talk. All he did was sit in a corner, scared. He allowed Sam, and only Sam to come near him, but that was about all he did.   
Sam hated it. Hated seeing Gabriel this way, hated the way they couldn't help him. Gabriel didn't even seem to remember himself. He didn't trust Cas nor Dean and even though he seemed to trust Sam more them them, it was clear he didn't fully recognize him. They had tried to make him take his grace, but Gabriel had refused, had fought them every time they tried.   
Sam was sitting next to the angel on the floor, an arm wrapped around him while stroking his fingers through Gabriel's hair to keep him calm, instead of him rocking back and forth in panic like he usually did.  
They just had to wait until the others were back. Cas, Dean and Jack had gone off to a witch doctor. He was said to have a talisman that restored the memories of angels that had removed their grace in favor of life as a human. Even though this wasn't exactly what had happened to Gabriel, since it was their only lead, it was at least worth a shot.

 

\--------

 

_Gabriel had told himself he wouldn't interfere before, but after seeing what life seemed to have in store for that boy, he couldn't stay by the sidelines. While John was spending all his time researching, trying to find out what happened to his wife, Dean took care of Sammy, and unbeknownst to him, so was Gabriel.  
Gabriel tried to do small things to help. He kept Sam quiet at night, rocking his crib and singing him lullabies so Dean had a chance to get some sleep before having to go back and raise his brother, he made sure Dean 'found' fifty dollars on the street before Sam's birthdays, so he could buy Sam a gift, he healed Sammy when he fell down and cleared his mind when the trauma of what had happened caught up with his young brain: He made sure that even with the already messed up life, Sam could feel safe. _

 

_\-------_

 

Sam smiled as he heard the door of the bunker open. He looked at Gabriel who winced at the sound and pulled him a little closer, since that seemed to calm him down. It was weird, he felt so close to him, even though he barely knew the archangel. He had only seen him around a few times, and some of those times the brothers didn't even know that the man they were talking to was Gabriel. Still the connection to him felt so strong and seeing him broken like this wasn't right. 

 

\------

 

_It was Sam's first day in kindergarten and he was scared. Dean wouldn't be there all day and he would be completely on his own. Dean had never left him alone before. Gabriel knew how much Sam would dread it there. So he flew over the place and though he couldn't do much for Sam during the day, during playtime he could put Sam in a fantasy world with himself at Sam's age. It was more fun than he had expected, playing pretend in their little fantasy world. No one payed attention to little Sammy muttering in himself a corner. Most kindergartners played pretend._

_Only Sam was really in a pretend world, with Gabriel, a boy that seemed his age, despite Gabriel keeping his vessel and projecting a younger version of that vessel to Sam. The kid was smart, smarter than Gabriel first realized, too smart for his own good probably. Though it could be useful to deal with a life that started so tragic._

_When the played princes in their imaginary realm Sam had insisted that they should give their crowns to the people to help them buy food. When they played astronaut Sam kept naming planets and talking about which once were too hot or too cold to land on. Gabriel was impressed by the boy, even at that young age._

 

_\-------_

 

The others rushed in with what looked like a sort of half-coconut with weird carvings in it. Dean's eyebrow shot up as he saw the way Sam was tending to Gabriel but one look was enough to shut him up at that point. He handed Sam the coconut so he could study it.   
"What is this?" Sam asked as he looked at it, turning it before his eyes. Gabriel seemed a bit calmer then he had been before with everyone in the room. He was focused on the thing as well, then he smiled at Sam. Which was enough encouragement for him to focus hard on figuring out what in the hell he was holding. 

Sam's eyes flew open as he realized. "I think this is the solar system. Look." Gabriel looked at him with what looked like pride, if only just for a second. Dean and Cas just looked confused. Sam's eyes lit up." I'm sure it is. Those are the constellations of the star signs."  
In his mind he always envisioned the stars up close, like he was close enough to feel their heat. It was so vivid, almost like a memory.

 

\-------

 

_Gabriel kept visiting the young boy, making Sam a thousand new worlds. By the time he started reading and writing Gabriel even put som education things in his fake worlds. Things in heaven started being a bit alarming and he had to face the face that he might not always be able to be there for Sam. But for now, he could make sure to make him as strong and smart as possible. Not that he really needed help with that. Sam was a fighter at heart._

_That also showed when he was around 8 years old. After he found his fathers journal and Dean told him about the supernatural. Gabriel showed up to entertain Sam again while Dean was doing homework on his own.  
_

_Sam had looked him straight in the eyes, no fear in that gaze as he asked "Gabriel, are you a monster?".  
Gabriel had been surprised at first. "I... I'm a god." He quickly answered, slipping into his fake persona. Sam looked curious rather than amazed. "So you can hear my prayers?" He asked. Gabriel shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, that's for the big man upstairs and his angels." He didn't mind pretending he wasn't an angel. He never chose to be one after all. "I'm a trickster god?"   
_ _"Like Loki? From the comics?" He asked, now excited. "But Loki is the bad guy. You're always a good guy to me."  
_ _Gabriel smiled at that. "Listen Sam, not everyone is good or bad. Most are somewhere in between."  
_ _"My dad is good. He safes people."  
_ _Gabriel just smiled vaguely as he ruffled Sam's hair. "Listen kiddo.  sometimes good things happen for bad reasons and bad things happen for good ones. Now how about we go visit the lollipop planet again." He snapped them back to one of his make believe worlds, hoping to take Sam's mind of the things he had just learned._

  

_\------_

 

Castiel smiled. "That means we need to use the constellation cancer, that one belongs to Gabriel."   
Sam looked at it, somehow that had always been his favorite constellation. The one he had gone back to in his mind the most. "So what now."   
"Close of the other holes." Dean told them. "That guy said we needed to let the light shine through, through the true road." He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight, raising it to shine through the only open constellation. "Could it be as simple as..." They were all blown back in a flash of light. 

 

_\-----_

 

 _"There is some stuff I've got to do, so I'll probably be visiting a bit less, but I've got a pal that's gonna look after you."  Gabriel told Sam on his ninth birthday. After Sam had celebrated the day with his father and Dean.  
__"My name is Sully." A happy looking guy in rainbow suspenders said as soon as he materialized in front of Sam's eyes. Sam looked at Gabriel confused. "Are you leaving me?"_  
"I'm not leaving Sam, but..."

_"No. No you can't leave. You are the only friend that stays with me after we leave another town again"  
"I'm sorry Sammy." Gabriel sighed. This was hard on him to. He hated having to leave Sam behind, but he had to. He didn't want to leave him completely though and he promised to come by as often as he could. _

_When it was Sam's tenth birthday he had been by 12 times, once a month was all he could manage without having his cover blown. But Sam couldn't handle parting with Gabriel every time. Having Sully there helped, but not it wasn't enough. Besides, there was a lot of disturbances on angel radio, and most of them were about archangel presence, so the others were really getting on to him._  
It was with a heavy heart that he hugged Sam when he saw him. "Listen kiddo. I've got to tell you something."

 _Sam looked at him with big eyes, like he knew what was coming._  
"I have to leave. For good this time."

_Sam didn't cry, though his eyes watered up. He nodded, knowing he couldn't change this. He could feel there was something bigger going on. "I won't forget you Gabriel."  He promised as Sully put a hand on his shoulder to console him. Gabriel smiled gratefully at the zanna as he fought the tear streaming over his cheek.  
_

_"Yes, you will."  
He snapped his fingers and with the shining of a bright blue light Sam had forgotten everything about Gabriel. _

 

_\------_

 

When the light of the coconut faded Sam's mind was still racing. Gabriel. He knew Gabriel, had always known him as well. Gabriel had always been there for him, until he couldn't anymore. Sam pulled the man in for a hug. "Gabriel!" He exclaimed, ignoring that they hadn't checked if if had worked yet. He found out soon enough when the archangel familiar voice rang in his ear. "Hey kiddo, a bit excited are we?" He teased though he returned the hug.   
Sam pulled back and looked him right in the eye. "I remember." He told him. Gabriel's eyes got wide. 

"Remember what?" Dean asked as the two were staring at each other in disbelieve. Gabriel ignored Dean completely, nut Sam turned to him. "Gabriel is my imaginary friend..."  
Dean looked confused. "I thought that rainbow wearing clown was."  
"Yeah he... You," Sam turned to Gabriel. "You introduced me to Sully, to replace you."   
"I did it so someone was looking over you."  
"Oh god... How could I forget you Gabe... We went to Mars...."

"Okay." Dean sighed, pinching the top of his nose. "Is someone going to explain what's going on?"  
  
"Do you remember when I was little, like until I was eight or something."

"Ten." Gabriel corrected him, half a humorless smile on his face. 

"Oh right, ten. Do you remember I always talked about traveling to other worlds and playing with cartoons and stuff?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him confused until the penny seemed to drop. "Wasn't that Sully?"

"No, I only met him when I was 9... That was Gabe." He looked at the angel gratefully. "I'm so happy you're okay again." Sam told the angel with an arm still wrapped around him. 

Castiel coughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm sure then that you've got a lot of catching up to do..." With one look at Dean, the hunter reluctantly followed Cas and Jack out. 

Sam smiled as the door closed. "Why didn't you tell me, back when we saw you at that school?" He asked, not changing positions. Gabriel sighed as he let himself rest against Sam. "You thought I was a monster then... And after that everything just... There was never time, or a reason." 

"You were there for me, all those years... And I tried to kill when I saw you again..." Sam realized. Gabriel nodded. "It's not like you didn't have a reason. Besides, you saved me as well, not just now... You believed in who I was." 

"I guess part of me remembered." Sam told him in a soft voice.   
Gabriel smiled at him. "That sounded really sappy kiddo."

Sam blushed a little. "Sorry."

Gabriel smirked. "Don't be. I liked it." Sam smiled as he pulled Gabriel closer again. "I'm glad I got my angel back."  
"You barely lost me kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, If you did, please let me know!
> 
> Do you have a request for me to write next, you can send it to me here: https://justanothersamlicker.tumblr.com/ask  
> It can take some time since I'm pretty busy with my new internship, but I'll try as best as I can!


End file.
